My Life 私の人生
by Mitsumi Ryoko
Summary: Bagaimana hidup seorang Haruno Sakura yang mengalami 'One-Sided Love?/"Jujur, Sakura-chan!"/"Iya bener. Aishiterutte, Naru."/"Aku sayang sama kamu, sebagai kakak ke adiknya. Gomen."/"N-naru-kun? Nani o shite iru!"/"Ini permulaannya, Sakura-chan"/ New Author! Need support! Mind to give Review, Minna-san?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**My Life © Mitsumi Ryoko**

**Pair:**

**Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Humor (maybe?), Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING: OOC, (maybe) Typo, AU**

**DON'T LIKE? PRESS BACK BUTTON!**

* * *

_**Prolog**_

Hidupku, tidaklah seperti _FairyTale _yang selalu berakhir bahagia.

Hidupku, berbeda dengan seorang putri yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Perasaanku, tidaklah sama seperti Cinderella dan sang pangeran yang saling terbalaskan satu sama lain.

Perasaanku, bukanlah seperti otot-otot Hercules yang kuat dan kokoh. Perasaanku bisa rapuh, hancur.

Ceritaku, tidaklah semanis dan sesempurna cerita dongeng.

Tapi, inilah Hidupku, Perasaanku, dan Ceritaku yang penuh lika-liku, pengorbanan, dan terkadang dilengkapi oleh air mata.

* * *

Aku adalah, seorang gadis remaja berumur 17 tahun. Dan kalian tentu saja dapat menebak aku berada di jenjang sekolah apa sekarang. SMP Hikari, sekolahku. Sekolah yang telah kudiami sejak tahun 2011.

SMP Hikari adalah SMP biasa –menurutku-. Namun berisi orang-orang luar biasa. Orang-orang yang bisa membuatku termotivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik dari mereka. Jangan dihitung yang menyimpang dari ajaran. Semua siswa dan siswi disini baik dan ramah –ada juga yang nakal. Hanya saja yang membedakan mereka itu, _status _keluarga, kepintaran, kepopuleran, dan tampang. Tapi, semua itu bagaikan bumbu dapur untuk SMP Hikari. Tak akan lengkap, tanpa kehadiran semua unsur-unsur itu.

"Sakura-_chan_! _Ohayou_! Udah datang? Tumben, biasanya hampir telat." Ucap seseorang. Aku meliriknya. Ah- _Onee-chanku_.

"_Nee-chan_, _ohayou_. Tak harus selamanya _kan _aku datang hampir telat. Hidup itu harus berubah." Balasku tenang.

"Iya iya. Hei, kamu sudah dikerjakan belum PR Bahasa Inggrisnya?" aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Temari _Nee-chan_.

"Ah, tentu saja. Ini _kan_ mudah bagimu." Terang Temari. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Masih ada yang lebih jago dan pintar dariku." Temari tersenyum mendengar ucapanku barusan. Dia lalu memegang puncak kepalaku.

"_Nani_?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum –lagi-, aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kau sudah beranjak dewasa, ya?" tuturnya. Tangannya tak lagi ada di puncak kepalaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja!" aku cemberut, dia tertawa.

"Iya deh. Oh iya, nih." Ucapnya yang lalu menyodorkan tumpukan kertas. Ah, ternyata ini yang dia cari ditasnya tadi. "Cerpenku. Semoga suka!" aku mengambil cerpennya dan tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih." Balasku singkat.

Sabaku No Temari, orang yang sudah kuanggap kakak. Orang yang menjadi tempat curhatku. Orang yang bisa memberiku banyak saran. Orang yang paling dekat denganku seantero kelas IPA-1 ini.

Tak lama kemudian, hiruk-pikuk kelasku mulai terasa. Ada segerombolan siswa yang berbicara dan berdiskusi entah apa. Ada 2 kelompok siswi yang dapat kupastikan sedang ber_gossip_ ria. Ada sahabatku yang baru datang dan langsung-

Eh? Sahabat?

"SAKURAAA-_CHANN_! SUDAH DATANG RUPANYA! TUMBEN! ADA APA NIH?" serunya liar. Aku buru-buru bangkit dan menyumpal mulutnya, sebelum ada kejadian di luar keinginanku.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Hinata-_chan_. Aku pasti denger _kok_ kalo kamu ngomong pelan-pelan." Ucapku risih. Risih karena tingkahnya yang kurasa tak pernah dewasa.

" #$%^&* #$%^&* #%#$%^&*."omelnya.

"Ha? _Nani_?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian lampu di otakku menyala. "Ah, iya. _Gomen ne_." Pintaku.

"Ishhhhhh, aku bisa kehabisan nafas tahu!" aku mengangguk.

"Ya, sudahlah... TEN-TENNN, CERITAIN YANG KEMAREN! ITU HUTANGMU _KAN_?" ucapnya yang kembali liar. Aku menghela nafas. Ten-ten yang mendengar teriakan sahabatku, menggetok kepala sahabatku. "_Urusai_!" omel Ten-ten.

"Pagi semua!" sapa seseorang yang rupanya baru datang. Aku tertegun. Suara ini-

"Hei! Sakura-_chan_!", sapanya padaku.

"Hm, hei juga, Naru." Balasku pada Naruto yang menyapa.

"Eh, PRku belum nih. _Ntar_ istirahat, ajarin ya?" pintanya memelas.

"Ha? Belum? Kamu ngapain aja tadi malam?" tuturku. Belum? Dia _kan_ anak yang bisa dibilang rajin.

"Ehehehehe..." dia nyengir.

"_HI-MI-TSU_." Ucapnya lagi yang membuatku kaget.

"Terserah deh." Balasku singkat. Aku lalu berjalan menuju bangku_ku_ dan Temari.

"Oii, ajarin aku ya!" pintanya –lagi-. "Ya." Tuturku.

Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasku. Sekaligus tetanggaku. Teman yang mulai memberiku sensasi berdebar ketika aku berada di dekatnya. Teman yang aku anggap sebagai orang spesial.

Anaknya manis –kuakui-, _EasyGoing_, ramah, baik, dan lumayan pintar. Aku dan Naruto senang belajar bersama. Jika aku lemah di Matematika, dia lemah di Bahasa Inggris. Dan kami pasti akan saling menjelaskan satu sama lain, jika ada salah satu di antara kami yang tidak mengerti. Dia mengajariku Matematika, aku mengajarinya Bahasa Inggris.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku tercinta, dan menghela napas. Temari menyikut lenganku.

"Cieee, yang tadi ngobrol sama Naruto." Bisiknya. Atau lebih tepat godanya?

"_Nee-chan_ juga pernah ngobrol sama dia, _kan_?" balasku tenang.

"Yeee, tapi kalo Naruto ngobrol sama aku _kan _kasusnya beda." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ya, terserah." Aku hanya bisa memalingkan muka. Aku muak mendengar godaanya. Hah, kenapa aku baru merasa menyesal sudah menceritakan perasaanku pada Naruto kepadanya? Ck, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

**OoO**

Istirahat, akhirnya saat yang aku –dan semua siswa- tunggu datang. Saatnya melepas penat dari pelajaran yang telah berlangsung selama 4 jam.

Aku menuju kantin, dan membeli 2 bungkus roti isi mentega kesukaanku. Aku lalu membeli minuman _Frestea_ rasa _mint_. Aku mengambil tempat di pojok, dan mulai melahap makananku. Semuanya berjalan lancar, damai dan tentram. Hingga aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Oii, Sakura-_chan_!" serunya lantang.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang berlari kearah ku sambil membawa sebuah buku. Buku?

Ah, benar. Dia memintaku mengajarinya Bahasa Inggris. Aku menghela napas. Debaran jantungku mulai tak beraturan. Sial! Jangan datang di saat seperti ini!

Aku memalingkan muka guna menormalkan kembali jantungku dan pipiku yang mulai memanas.

1...

2...

3...

Aku berhitung dalam hati. _'Ayolah! Kembali normal!'_ batinku memohon. Oke, Sakura. Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Bersikap normal saja dihadapannya.

"Heiii, Naru! Sini!" ucapku lantang sambil tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyumku.

"Curang nihh. Aku ditinggal." Ucapnya pura-pura ngambek. Aku tertawa.

"Hei! Jangan ngambek! Tambah jelek loh!" candaku. Dia menghadiahiku sebuah pukulan di lengan.

**BUGH.**

"Aw! Apaan sih? Aku kan bercanda! Sakit tahu!" aku melihatnya tertawa lepas. Sebenarnya _nggak_ sakit sih pukulannya. Tapi, hei! Kami sedang bercanda _kan_?

"Bohong! Seumur-umur aku nggak pernah kasar sama cewek, terutama kamu!" ucapnya yang lalu kembali tertawa. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Yah, Naruto tak pernah bermain kasar pada seorang gadis. Apalagi aku. Di jamin nggak deh. Iyalah dia takut, _wong_ aku ancem nggak bakal ngajarin dia Bahasa Inggris lagi. Tentu saja dia menciut.

"Eh! Ada satu roti nganggur. Kumakan ya?" ucapnya. Dengan sigap aku mengambil rotiku.

"Eits! Ini punyaku! Beli _gih_!" larangku. Dia memelas.

"Ayolahhh, Sakura-_chan_. Buat aku aja ya? Plissss!" pintanya sambil mengatupkan dua telapak tangannya.

"_Wani piro?_" ucapku yang membuatnya melotot. Aku terkekeh.

"Pelit bener sih! Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_! Sakura baik deh..." rayunya. Aku memutar mata. Dasar.

"Iya deh. Ambil _gih_. Lagian aku kasihan ke kamu yang mukanya udah hampir sama kayak anak anjing nggak dikasih makan. Tapi, ntar gantiin loh." Candaku lagi. Dia tertawa.

"Oke, beres! Makasih ya!" tuturnya. Aku mengangguk. Naruto membuka bungkus plastik rotiku –atau rotinya, karena sudah diambil, paksa. Ia lalu memakan roti itu dengan lahap. Benar-benar lahap.

"O-oy! Pelan-pelan makannya! Keselek loh!" nasihatku. Benar saja, dia langsung tersedak. Buru-buru aku memberinya minumanku.

Jantungku kembali berpacu cepat, ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tanganku. Pipiku memanas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" batuk Naruto. Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya –lembut.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyaku. Naruto menoleh cepat ke arahku.

"Jangan ngajak bicara orang makan, dong!" omelnya. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Ehehehe, piss! Gimana? Makannya udah?" aku melihatnya mengangguk sebagai balasan dari pertanyaanku.

"Okee! Kita mulai belajarnya!" seruku ceria. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku.

* * *

Waktu berjalan terus. Dan perasaanku pada Naruto, tetap sama. Naruto juga tetap menganggapku adiknya yang berharga. Agak kecewa sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Narutonya keburu suka sama Hinata. Sakit sih, apalagi Hinata menunjukkanku BBM Naruto padanya yang berisi kalimat bermakna bahwa Naruto menyukai Hinata. Aku berusaha tersenyum saat itu.

Sayangnya, rasa suka Naruto pada Hinata sama persis dengan rasa sukaku pada Riki. Bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena pada saat itu, Hinata sudah ada yang punya. Ya, dia pacarnya Sasuke.

**OoO**

Dari hari, berubah menjadi bulan. Dan bulan ini aku akan menjalani ulangan kenaikan kelas. Aku berusaha fokus di Matematika. Tapi, tetap tidak bisa. Ada yang mengganjal di sini, di hati. Apakah karena Naruto?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah perpustakaan, guna mencari buku KKPK atau PINK BERRY edisi terbaru. Aku aneh ya? Sudah mau ulangan _kok_ masih baca cerita. Tapi, aku rasa aku bisa menghilangkan _galau_ jika membaca buku ini.

Aku menanyakannya pada penjaga perpustakaan. Dia bilang ada di sebelah kanan. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera mencari buku itu. Ketika aku menemukannya, aku segera mengambil semua buku itu. 3 buah buku langsung aku borong.

"Wah, semuanya diborong." Ucap petugas perpustakaan kagum.

"Iya nih, _Nii-san_. Lagi pingin baca aja. Habisnya, semua edisi yang lama sudah aku baca semua." Tuturku sambil tersenyum ke arah sang petugas.

"Hm. Pantas saja. Kutu buku rupanya." Aku tersenyum, mendengar kata-kata petugas perpustakaan.

"Nih! Kembalikan tanggal 20 Agustus ya? Jangan telat!" ancamnya. Aku mengangguk dan mohon diri.

"_Arigatou_, _Nii-san_!" seruku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kelasku, IPA-1. Aku bersenandung kecil. Tapi, aku merasakan sebuah sentakan keras di tanganku. Naruto? Mau apa dia?

"Hei! Ngapain sih? Lepas, Naruu!" ucapku. Naruto tak bergeming dan terus menyeretku. Naruto menyeretku sampai ke depan ruang Band. Aku merinding. Aku dan Temari pernah melihat 'sesuatu' disini. Ngapain sih Naruto? Nyeret anak orang sembarangan.

"Jujur, Sakura-_chan_!" Eh? Jujur katanya? Apanya yang mau dijujuri?

"_Nani_?" tanyaku. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

"Perasaanmu... Padaku.." lirihnya. Aku tertegun, perasaanku?

"Apa maksudnya sih, Naru?" tanyaku –lagi.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Temari. Kalo kamu..." Temari? Aih, orang itu! Sudah kubilang jangan ngomong ke siapa-siapa. Nah ini, malah bilang ke orangnya langsung.

"Iya bener. _Aishiterutte_, Naru." Ucapku pelan. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

"Se-serius?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Yee, katanya tadi disuruh jujur! Gimana sih?" candaku.

"Jangan bercanda sekarang, Sakura-_chan_!" serunya. Apa mau anak ini? Aku disuruh jujur, _Fine_. Aku udah jujur sama dia. _Kok_ jadi marah-marah sih?

"Sakura-_chan_, _watashi_.."

"Iya iya. Aku tahu, pasti mau nolak kan? Aku tahu itu, Naru. Kamu suka sama Hinata_-__chan_ kan? Jujur deh." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto mendekat ke arahku. Aku menegang.

Naruto.

Memelukku.

"He-hei!" omelku. Naruto tetap diam.

"_Go-gomen ne, _Sakura-_chan_. A-aku nggak bisa bales perasaanmu." Ungkapnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Nggak masalah. Asal kamu udah tahu aja, udah lebih dari cukup." Tuturku lembut.

"Aku sayang sama kamu, sebagai kakak ke adiknya. _Gomen_." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya, aku ngerti. Kita tetep temenan kan?" Naruto mengangguk, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Makasih pengertiannya, Sakura-chan." Dia tersenyum padaku sesaat setelah dia melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Hm." Gumamku. HUAAAA, LEGA!

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto mengambil tanganku yang tak aku gunakan memegang buku. "Jangan hapus perasaanmu ke aku ya? Trus, bantu aku lupain, Hinata. Aku... Yakin... Perasaanku padamu pasti bisa berubah seiring waktu. Plissss." Mohonnya.

Aku terkejut. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya melupakan Hinata? Dengan cara dia mau belajar menyukaiku?

Oh, _Kami-sama_. Perasaan apa ini?

Bahagia?

"Oke, aku bantu." Jawabku pada akhirnya yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya. Dasar.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya." Cengiran Naruto seketika hilang ditelan Bumi. "Syarat? Nggak ikhlas banget sih." Aku tertawa.

"Hahahaha. Syaratnya gampang _kok_, Naru-_kun_." Ucapanku membuat Naruto terkejut. Lalu sedetik kemudian, dia kembali senyum.

"_Nani_?" tanyanya.

"Sini sini..." aku menyuruhnya agar mendekatkan telinganya padaku.

"GANTIKAN ROTI MENTEGAKU YANG KAU MAKAN BEBERAPA BULAN LALU! SAMPAI SEKARANG BELUM DIGANTI _KAN_?" teriakku tepat ditelinganya.

"Huuuuaaaa! _Ittai_! Iya iya! Aku ganti! Nggak usah teriak di telinga juga kali!" gerutunya kesal. Aku tertawa lepas.

"Bagus!" seruku riang. "Oya, Naru-_kun_. Aku balik ke kelas duluan ya? Merinding aku deket-deket ruang Band. Aku juga pernah liat 'sesuatu' di dalem situ. Dahh." Ucapku yang lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"O-OY! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU DONG, SAKURA-_CHAN_! AKU JADI TAKUT NIHH!" seru Riki yang lalu mulai menyusulku.

Aku berlari makin kencang. Aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan Naruto yang menyuruhku untuk menunggu dirinya.

"OY! TUNGGU WOY!" Naruto berseru lagi. Aku tertawa lepas. Sangat lepas.

Hingga pada akhirnya kurasakan sebuah tangan besar nan hangat menggenggam tangan mungilku. Aku yakin itu tangan milik Naruto-_kun_.

"N-naru-_kun_? _Nani o shite iru_?!" tanyaku gusar. _Salting_ menyerang diriku.

"Eh? Katanya mau bantuin aku ngelupain Hinata." Jawabnya tenang. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman paling manis yang pernah aku lihat darinya.

"Ini permulaannya, Sakura-_chan_." Tuturnya lagi. Aku tersenyum manis.

"_Hai'_."

**-END-**

"_Setiap hati memiliki rasa sakit. Hanya cara mengungkapkan hal ini berbeda. Orang bodoh menyembunyikannya di mata, sedangkan orang yang brilian menyembunyikannya dalam senyum mereka."_

_-Anonym_

" _Ketika orang-orang bisa berjalan menjauh dari Anda, biarkan mereka berjalan. Nasib Anda tidak pernah terikat pada siapa pun yang pergi."_

_-Anonym_

**A/N: _Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Mitsumi Ryoko desu. Haikei_ :). Aku adalah pemula disini, jadi mohon bantuannya _Senpai-tachi_! Karena pemula, aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang Fict ini. _Node_..**

**Review? :)**


End file.
